Love Bites
by FrostedHoodies
Summary: Pitch gives Jack a very noticeable love bite.


"Yeah…that's good, right there" Jack moans, chest heaving as Pitch presses firm kisses to the sensitive skin of his neck. It started off as a welcome home kiss, but then Pitch could taste sugar cookies on Jack's lips and it kind of escalated into something more. Jack wasn't exactly protesting, hands pressed over Pitch's where the Boogeyman has them wrapped around Jack's slender waist, gripping him tightly, squeezing erratically whenever Pitch touches a particularly tender spot.

Pitch sucks harder, liking the desperate little gasps Jack makes and how he screws his eyes closed and bites his lip as it all starts to become too much. He loves the taste of Jack's skin, like the air after it's been raining, but somehow sweet at the same time.

"I suspect that I could make you come from this." Pitch's voice is a seductive hum and he feels Jack's heart start to beat faster. "Come _just_ from this…"

"_Un-oh_, I challenge you to try."

Pitch laughs, a low, seductive chuckle that makes something wild and wanton stir within Jack.

"Oh, how I do love a challenge." His melodious voice seems to wrap around the words, syllables rolling easily off his tongue as he snakes his hands down around Jack's waist, smiling as Jack presses himself back against Pitch's body. Emboldened he snakes his hand under Jack's hoodie, greedily running his fingers over the soft skin of his belly, cupping his slender hip bones, working his way up to his chest to play with his nipples. Jack jerks against him, reaching up to wrap his hand around the back of Pitch's neck and it's so _hot_, having Jack in front of him, feeling the curve of his ass against his groin and having to look into the mirror to see the neediness, the desperation, the pleasure playing on his pretty face.

"Are you close, Jack?" Pitch asks, voice full of mock curiosity.

"N-no." Jack's teeth are clamped so tightly over his bottom lip that the Boogeyman is worried that he's going to draw blood and his body is drawn up, tense, quivering almost and Pitch knows that just a few more sucks will tip his lover over the edge. Jack always has been so very transparent and it's one of the many, many things that Pitch loves about him. Pitch runs his tongue over his own lips before surging down onto Jack's neck, clutching the younger boy close as he swoops down, planting an open mouthed kiss to the already pink patch on the creamy skin and moving his lips in hot wet kisses that make a long, trembling moan spill from Jack's lips. Teasingly, Pitch draws back and blows a column of cool air onto the wet patch of skin.

Jack shudders out a gasp, collapsing back against Pitch as he comes. Pitch holds him carefully, stroking his sides, murmuring encouragingly as Jack writhes against him, toes curling into the tiles beneath them.

"So that would be a 'yes' to making you come just from neck-kissing. Good to know" Pitch says smugly. He has his hands placed either side of Jack's hips and he has a sneaking suspicion that he is basically keeping him upright. Jack feels limp against him and his whole body is trembling in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Jack shakes his head, eyes half-lidded but full of their usual mischief, bright, sparkling blue mischief. "You cheated."

"Oh?"

"You used your hands too." There's a smile in his voice and playing at his perfect pink lips. "_Caressing _me all over, so I didn't come just from - Pitch" Jack gasps, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror and staring at his neck, mouth falling open in a perfect 'o' shape, "what have you done?"

Pitch tilts his head slightly to the side, admiring his handiwork. "Hmm, I certainly don't recall you complaining at the time."

"You know I lose my senses when you start touching my neck" Jack replies reproachfully, fingering the reddish-purplish bruise with a mixture of shock and wonder. "Seriously, it looks like I was friggen _mauled_."

The Boogeyman shrugs, nonchalantly smoothing his hair from where Jack's fingers ruffled it. "What can I say, Jack? I do aim to please."


End file.
